Living For Each Other
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: He's the Game. She's the Xtreme diva. They love each other. They live for each other. What happens when their friends find out about their secret romance? Please R&R!
1. Hunter and Lita: Reunited

**Title: Living For Each Other**

**Characters: Lita, Hunter, Edge, Trish, Victoria, Batista, Cena, Randy, more later on.**

**Parings: Lita/Hunter; Trish/Cena; Victoria/Batista; Randy/Stacy; Edge/Torrie**

**Rating: Strong R for strong sexual content and strong language**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. They own themselves. Can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Setting: Back in 2002. **

**Spoilers: Hunter did come back from his injury. Lita never hurt her neck during the filming of _Dark Angel_. Victoria, Randy, Cena and Batista debuted earlier that year. Trish never lost the Women's championship to Jazz. Edge was popular. **

**Summary: He's the Game. She's the Xtreme diva. They love each other. They live for each other. What happens when their friends find out about their secret romance?**

**Author's note: I know, I know, I know. My Hunter/Lita muses have been running high and I have yet another idea I need to put down. BTW, this may be a long three shot. I'm not sure right now. But I'm almost done with some of my other stories.**

**So enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

_January 7, 2002.._

_Backstage..._

As soon as he got behind the curtains, he searched for the one person who mattered to him more than any world title he held in his entire career. He couldn't wait to take her in his arms and kiss her over and over again and he couldn't wait to throw her down on the floor and make mad, passionate love to her. Being away from her for the last eight months drove him crazy with desire and need; not to mention, she couldn't come and see him because her schedule overpowered her.

Well, all of that changed just a few minutes ago. When he stepped through the curtains and heard the roaring response of the crowd, he knew he came back at the right place and at the right time. And when he got back through the curtains, he broke down and cried like a baby.

"Congratulations on your comeback, man," a deep male voice called to him.

Hunter Hearst Helmsley, better known to the wrestling world as Triple H, turned around and came face to face with the owner of the company, and his father-in-law, Vince McMahon.

"Thanks, man. I really appreciate it. I'm just so glad to be back where I belong," Hunter replied, smiling.

"Listen, why don't I take you out to dinner? You know, to celebrate your triumph return?" Vince suggested.

"Thanks for the offer, but I already have plans tonight. A certain lady is waiting for me," Hunter declared before he took off.

"Oh, really? I'm so happy you and Stephanie are finally gonna have a baby!" Vince yelled.

Hunter cringed when he heard that name. Sure, he does love her to a certain extent but his heart, his soul and his body belonged to _her. _Soon as she came into his life, all thought about starting a family with Stephanie left him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna start a family with Stephanie! Wish us luck!" Hunter called back before he made his way around the corner. As soon as he heard Vince's footsteps, he sighed deeply and ran his fingers though his sandy blond hair. Having to lie to the owner of the company proved to be exhausting, but he had to keep living that way. And, not to mention, the woman in his life had to keep her so-called boyfriend at bay so he won't get suspicious; especially since their so-called relationship was crumbling; publically and privately.

It didn't matter, though. He loves her and she loves him. Nothing was gonna change that.

X

_Women's locker room..._

"Did you see what happened? Angle got his ass handed to him on a silver platter!" Trish Stratus exclaimed with a laugh while she was packing her bags.

"I know. It so was great. The crowd was totally into it. I'm so happy to see him come back like this. I hope it continues to be that way when the Royal Rumble comes around. He deserves to win," she said with a smile on her face. But she was too busy changing her blue halter top and black cargo pants into a long black, sleeveless dress with the slit up the front.

"And where are you going dressed like that? Going on a date?" Trish asked as she stopped packing, eyeing her best friend up and down.

"You can say that, girl. We're going to this nice Italian restaurant in the city. It's been a while since I had seen him," she revealed.

"Oh. Well, okay. You go and have fun now. And, Ames?" Trish asked as she headed for the door.

"Yeah?" Amy Christine Dumas a.k.a. Lita said.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Trish said before she left, laughing.

Amy laughed before she turned back and finished getting ready for her date. The truth is, she couldn't tell her best friend that the man she's dating was not the man she's about to break up with. That is, if she didn't break up with him already. It was true; her relationship with Matt Hardy was pretty much dead. Ever since the invasion storyline came to an end at _Survivor Series _two months agohe changed drastically. He became controlling and obsessive; always wanting to be where she was and always calling on the phone just so he could check up on her. It even got to the point where she would be on her way toward the stage and he would be right there, beating her to the punch.

This was not cool.

But, she couldn't think about that now. Someone was waiting on her.

"Knock, knock," a deep male voice said when he stepped inside.

She turned around and stood face to face with the man she loves the most. Squealing with delight, she leaped in his arms and planted a searing kiss on his lips. He twirled her around for a moment before he sat her down; kissing her fiercely.

"I missed you," she said after they pulled apart.

"I missed you, too. Eight months being away from you nearly killed me, baby. Well, I'm so glad I have you in my arms again. And, you're wearing my favorite dress, you sexy vixen," he said. Then, he took her hand into his and twirled her around.

"Well, I had to look good for my man." she giggled.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and planted a searing kiss on her forehead. She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply, feeling contented with him.

"You look beautiful, baby," Hunter whispered in her ear.

Amy blushed. He'd always say the right things to make her blush.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

"Instead of going to the restaurant, I thought we should have dinner back at the hotel. I called room service before I got here earlier today," he suggested, grinning from ear to ear.

"You just want to get me alone, you beast!" she exclaimed, laughing.

He narrowed his eyes at her seductively. "Can you blame me? Like I said before, being away from you for the last eight months nearly killed me. I must warn you, though. When we do get to my hotel, don't expect to get any sleep tonight."

"I'm so looking forward to it. I love you," she said, grinning.

He smiled. "I love you, too, baby."

Without a second to lose, he picked her up in his arms and carried her out of her locker room. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head against his shoulder. When they got to his hummer, he opened the door and put her right inside.

"You're such a gentleman," Amy said, laughing.

"Why, thank you, baby," Hunter said as he went to the driver's side and climbed in. Before he turned on the ignition, he leaned over and planted a quick, but searing kiss on her lips, causing her to giggle. When he pulled away from the parking lot, a few people came out hiding from the bushes and shook their heads in disbelief.

X

_20 minutes later..._

_Hunter's hotel room..._

"You did all of this for me?" Amy asked in disbelief as she looked around the room and took in the scented candles, red rose petals, soft music playing on the stereo and table set with fine dinnerware.

Hunter smiled as he led her over to the table, then he pulled out a chair for her to sit in. He leaned down and planted a searing kiss on her lips before he took his seat across from her and took her hand into his.

"This is all for you, baby girl. This is my way of showing you how much I love you and how much I missed you," he said with a grin.

"I missed you, too. But, you didn't have to do this for me. A simple 'welcome back' sex would do me just fine." she giggled.

"Oh, really? Well, excuse me for being romantic. I just didn't want anything to go wrong when we got back together, that's all," he said, smiling.

"I know. Thank you for doing this for me. That was so sweet of you."

After dinner, Hunter and Amy were dancing to the soft sounds playing on the stereo. She laid her head against his chest and sighed deeply, feeling content. She was so happy being in his arms again.

"I love you," she said softly.

"I love you, too," he replied before he leaned down and kissed her, first lightly, then more passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to him, slipping her tongue in his mouth. He lifted her arms over his head and made her keep them up over her head as he leaned down in front of her and grabbed the hem of her dress. Slowly, he lifted her dress up, kissing her skin, making her tingle with delight. He lifted the fabric completely away from her heated body, leaving her in her lacy black bra and matching thong.

"You're beautiful, baby girl. Just the way I like it," Hunter said as he kissed her again. Then he lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed, then laying her down in the middle of the mattress. She opened her arms out, for which he came in.

"This is where I want to be. In your arms, where I belong," he grunted as he reached behind her and unfastened her bra. He removed it and hungrily stared at her breasts for a moment. They were ripe, plump and huge; just the way he wants them to be.

"You've been blessed, baby girl. They're all for me to feast on," Hunter cooed before he leaned down and fastened his mouth on one of her nipples, scrapping it with his teeth and tongue. Amy threw her head back and moaned his name when he did the same thing to her other nipple. His kisses trailed down to her stomach, his tongue entering her belly button. His fingers toyed with the waistband of her thong, desperate to remove them so he could see her fully naked.

"Proceed," Amy whispered. He smiled at her before he slowly began to pull the tiny fabric down her slender body. A moan escaped her lips when she felt the fabric brushing against her legs. She whimpered when he leaned down and started nibbling on her ear, tracing his tongue against her earlobe gently.

Once he removed her thong, he parted her legs and placed them over his broad shoulders. Another moan escaped from her lips when he leaned down and, with his oh-so-talented tongue, began licking her up and down her swollen folds. She ran her fingers through his short sandy blond hair and sighed deeply while her man continued pleasuring her with his mouth.

"That's so good," she whimpered. Before long, he brought her to the brink over and over again, sending her into a world of delicious ecstasy.

"Get naked," she demanded.

Hunter didn't have to hear that twice. He released her from his grip and stood right in front of her. Amy licked her lips when he began removing his clothes. He tossed each article of clothing at her, which caused her to giggle. Once the last piece of clothing was removed, however, there was no holding back. Tonight was the night they were gonna make it happen.

"Ready, baby girl?" Hunter asked as he moved on top of her.

Amy giggled. "I'm more than ready for you, Game."

He slid inside of her with a groan. Then he looked down at her with a goofy smile on his face.

"Here we go, Angel."

He braced himself and began rocking in and out of her with ease. She wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed loud enough to wake up the whole hotel, but she didn't care. Her man; her sweet, sexy man was making her feel like she was on top of the world.

Faster and harder, he drove into her with brute force, causing her to groan. Spasms after spasms rocked her body to the core. Before long, she found his rhythm and moved right along with him. Together, the danced to the beat of their own music.

Finally, she cried out his name when he shot his heavy load into her swollen opening. Heightened by her own climax, she shuddered when he continued releasing everything he had into her. He rolled away from her, but he pulled her in his arms and lavished a searing kiss on her forehead.

"That..was..wonderful," Amy said, breathing heavily.

"You're telling me," Hunter said, laughing.

"Was waiting for me worth it?" she giggled.

"You damn right it was worth it. You're important to me, baby girl. I love you," he declared.

"I love you, too," she said before she pulled him down for another deep, passionate kiss.

"Ready for round two?" he chuckled.

She giggled as she moved on top of him. "Baby, I'm always ready for you."

She merged them together as one. They made sweet love for the rest of the night, not getting enough of each other.

She couldn't ask for anything better.

X

_Back at the arena..._

_Women's locker room..._

"Are you sure you saw them leave together? You saw Hunter and Amy together?" Trish asked, looking shocked.

"Leave? Please. He carried her to his car. She looked so in love with him. My question is how long have they been seeing each other?" Lisa Marie Varon a.k.a. Victoria asked, shaking her head.

"From what I heard, it's been a while. Word on the street is she's breaking up with Matt," Stacy Keibler said.

"She should've been broke up with him. That man's crazy. She can't breathe when she's with him," Torrie Wilson scolded.

"But, there's another problem. Hunter's married to Stephanie. They were supposed to start a family," Trish reminded them.

"They're only married on screen. When they get backstage, he tends to get away from her. But, I don't understand why Amy's messing around with him. Everyone knows Hunter's an asshole," Trish huffed.

"You may be right, but, Amy must like him. I mean, why else does she rush off after the show's over and not talk to any one of us at times? She wants to see him. She wants to be with him," Stacy revealed.

"Man, I sure hope no one else finds out about this. Hunter and Amy's jobs could be at risk. And, let's not forget, Hunter just came back from his injury," Lisa said, sighing deeply.

"I agree with you. Let's just keep this on the down low. If and when Hunter and Amy decides to tell everyone about their romance, they will do it on their terms," Torrie said, then she smiled. "But, you have to admit, they do make a cute couple."

"Yeah," the other ladies said, not noticing someone standing outside of their locker room, seething.

**Please review!**

**Stay tuned in the next chapter because the truth does come out!**


	2. The truth comes out and a shocking death

**I'm back with chapter two. I did say the truth will come out but, the question is: will Lita and Hunter tell? Find out next!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time, other than I decided to make this story into a long three shot. I wanna get this out of the way because someone issued a challenge for me to write another Hunter/Lita story. Also, I decided to jump forward and make the Royal Rumble match my next and final chapter. Plus, there's a shocking twist in this chapter.**

**X**

_One week before the Royal Rumble..._

_January 21, 2002..._

_Monday Night Raw..._

"Are you serious? Are you sure you overheard everything Torrie, Trish, Victoria and Stacy said about Hunter and Amy?" the man asked.

"I'm sure I heard everything. I'm dead serious. I can't believe they would go behind our backs and sleep with each other. Hunter was supposed to get me pregnant!" the woman ranted.

"I can't believe Amy would sleep with an asshole like Hunter. I thought she wanted to marry me. I thought she loved me," he complained.

"So, what are we gonna do? I can't lose my husband and I know for sure you can't lose her, either. What are we gonna do about this?" she asked frantically.

"I don't know. I really don't know," he admitted.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?" she yelled in his face.

"Look, woman, don't raise your voice at me, all right? Now, I said I don't know what we're gonna do. And, you're supposed to think of something. After all, you're the smart girl."

"Man, I can't believe this. I'm losing my husband to some redheaded bitch and her very own boyfriend can't think of a way to break them apart. I swear, sometimes, you boys have no..."

She was cut off when he grabbed her by her shoulders, yanked her towards him and planted a fierce, but searing kiss on her lips. She was shocked he would do such a thing so she pulled away from him, raised her hand and slapped him hard across his face.

"Ouch!" he screamed as he held his face in his hand.

"DON'T YOU EVER KISS ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" she screeched.

"But..." he started to say.

"But, nothing. I don't swing that way. In case you forgotten, I'm a married woman. I don't know about you, but I'm getting my husband back; even if it means I have to take out your precious girlfriend to do so!" she declared.

"Look, Stephanie, why don't we forget about Hunter and Amy? I mean, it's pretty obvious they love each other. Why don't the both of us just move on?" he said softly. But, her response to what he said came another vicious slap to his face.

"Don't you ever say that to me again, Matthew Moore Hardy! I'm not the one who decided to give up on Amy Christine Dumas! I'm not giving up on my husband! I'm not gonna give up on Hunter Hearst Helmsley! I refuse to lose! I'm a McMahon, dammit! I never lose!" Stephanie screamed.

"Stephanie, please, don't act like this. This is too much for me to take. I have to get out of here before you lose your head. Call and let me know when you come up with a plan to get Hunter back without hurting Ames," Matt said before he got up from the sofa and headed for the door. He didn't even bother listening to Stephanie complaining again when he walked out the door.

_I need to face it. I lost Amy. Hunter's a better man for her. I'm not the man she wants anymore, _he thought with his head held low. He was walking towards his locker room when he heard a female giggle from down the hall. He didn't even pay attention to it at first, but, when he got closer, her giggle turned into loud sensual moans. He pressed his ear against the door and was surprised to hear her moan even louder, apparently she was calling out his name in the throes of passion and desire.

He wanted to know what was going on so he placed his hand on the doorknob and cracked it open, his eyes and ears wide open in shock as he saw Amy and Hunter making love on his plush sofa. They didn't even notice him standing there, looking shocked and dismayed.

"I love you, Hunter. Oh, you feel so good. Deeper, baby. Go deeper, baby," she moaned as she felt him moving in and out of her with ease.

"Mmm, you feel so good, baby girl," he groaned in her ear. "I love you, too. Damn, you're tight."

_I knew it! I just knew it! They love each other. I have completely lost her now. I'm never gonna heal from this again. She made it clear she loves Hunter. She doesn't love me anymore. She don't even consider me her best friend anymore, either, _Matt thought as he made his way towards his locker room, not caring about the other superstars and divas pointing fingers and laughing at him. He just shook his head and walked inside his locker room, not noticing his brother approaching him casually.

"Hey, man. I'm so glad you're here. We have to go over the script for tonight's show. Say, where's Amy? Have you seen her?" Jeff asked when he saw the sorrow look on Matt's face.

"I don't know and I don't care," Matt mumbled before he stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him

X

_Vince McMahon's office..._

"I'm telling you, Daddy, Hunter's cheating on me with Lita. I want him back! He's mine!" Stephanie yelled.

Vince took his reading glasses off and set them on his wooden desk. Then he looked at his only daughter with shock in his eyes. "I don't believe this! I mean, you and him are supposed to start a family. How can he do this to my little girl? I can't believe this is happening to us."

"What am I gonna do? I mean, even though he cheated on me, I still love him. I don't wanna lose him to her, Daddy," Stephanie whined.

"And we won't, baby girl. But, you do know I can't fire them both. I can't afford to get sued right about now with the pay per view airing in just a week. But, what I can do is put them in a storyline with you after the Rumble."

"WHAT!" Stephanie screeched.

"Think about it, honey. Remember when you had your storyline with Hunter and Kurt Angle back in the summer of 2000, right before SummerSlam? Ratings went through the roof on that one. Just think about how big the ratings will be when you and Lita fight over Hunter after the Rumble," Vince explained calmly.

Stephanie was stunned. "I can't believe you're suggesting this, Daddy! Hunter's my man, not Amy's! I can't believe you would stoop so low to make this into an angle! Just fire them! I don't wanna do this! He's my husband, not hers!"

Now, this man, her father, the one with great patience and great stability, was starting to get upset with her. He rose from his chair, his hands on the desk, his veins popping out, and his face, once in a normal state was changing into a different color. He was turning beet red and he didn't like it one bit.

"Now, you listen to me, Stephanie Marie! I'm not only your father, I'm also your boss. And, whether you like it or not, I will make that storyline come to life after the Rumble! And, I'm not gonna fire Hunter and Amy because they are the most marked superstars out there right now. I don't care what you think or what you say, it's gonna happen and you're gonna do it with a smile on your face!"

"But, Daddy..."

"But, NOTHING! I'm not gonna listen to you ranting and raving about Hunter being your husband again. Besides, we both know your marriage to him is strictly for storyline purposes only. He's free to date Lita; hell, he's free to even marry her whenever he feels like it. And I already talked to the creative time and it will happen! If you don't like it and if you don't cooperate, I WILL disinherit you!" Vince declared.

"You can't be serious!" Stephanie screamed.

"Believe me, baby, I can and will do it! I won't hesitate to do it, either. Now, be a good girl and leave me alone. I have some things to take care of," he said as he sat back down on his chair, put his reading glasses back on his face and began looking over some documents.

"Daddy..." Stephanie started to say again.

"WHAT PART OF 'LEAVE ME ALONE' DON'T YOU GET? LEAVE RIGHT NOW!" he boomed at her.

_I can't believe my father would do this to me! He knows how I feel about Hunter, _she thought as she walked out of his office, tears falling from her eyes. She didn't take one step when she a single gunshot go off down the hallway.

"DADDY!" she screamed.

Vince was out of his office in two seconds flat and noticed his daughter was crying.

"What do you want now, Stephanie?" he asked, sounding upset. But, his face softened when he saw her looking concerned.

"I-I heard a gunshot from down the hall! Someone's been shot!" she revealed, crying still.

To prove her point, several superstars, road agents, production crew and divas ran down to where the gunshot went off at. Even Hunter and Amy, who came out of his locker room fixing their clothes, ran down the hallway. Stephanie and Vince didn't have time to question what the star crossed lovers were doing so they just followed them.

When they got there, Stephanie and Vince had to push their way through the crowd of mourners. By the time they got to the front of the room, Stephanie had to hold her heart at the sight before her.

Hunter, Amy and Jeff were kneeling down in front of the lifeless body of Matt Hardy. His head was bleeding and it looked like he's been cutting himself on his arms. Goddamn it, the man was DEAD!

"Oh, my God," Stephanie choked out. More tears fell from her brown eyes. She couldn't believe it. She didn't wanna believe it. The man who loved Amy was dead from a self-inflicted gunshot. He committed suicide because he knew he lost Amy to Hunter. She knew he couldn't take it anymore. And it hurt. Badly.

"This is all my fault," Amy cried. "If I just had told him that Hunter and I were together, if Torrie, Trish, Lisa and Stacy hadn't said anything, none of this would've happened in the first place."

"It's not your fault, baby girl. I'm so sorry it had come to this," Hunter revealed. Then he took her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

"So, it's true? You two are together?" Adam 'Edge' Copeland asked as he was holding Torrie, his girlfriend in his arms.

"Yes, it's true. We've been together for over a year," Amy choked as she continued crying. "Vince, if you have to fire us, I don't blame you. I mean, we betrayed Matt and we betrayed Stephanie. Hell, we betrayed everyone."

"No, you didn't," Stephanie chimed in softly. "It's my fault. Hunter and I were only married on-screen. When I found out that you two were seeing each other, I had lost it. I had originally planned on breaking you two apart and even told Matt about it, but he accepted the fact that it was over between you and him, Ames. He knew you loved Hunter all along. And I knew I was playing with fire when I decided to go after someone I never really had in the first place."

"I-I don't understand..." Amy rambled.

"Matt knew you loved Hunter. But, he also knew you cared for him in some form or fashion. So, he understood why you two didn't tell him right away. Just like I understood why you didn't tell me right away. I knew you both didn't wanna hurt us. I had lost my mind and wanted something I never really had. And, Hunter's right, Ames. What happened to Matt is not your fault," Stephanie explained, even though she was still crying.

A few minutes later, paramedics came and placed Matt's lifeless body on the stretcher, then placed a long white shit over him, indicating that he was indeed dead. Everyone in the room started crying as soon as he was being pulled away.

"All right, guys," Vince started to say. "Now I know this is a tragedy for us to deal with right now, but the show must go on. I'm pretty sure Matt would want it that way. He will be missed and he was loved and respected around here. Okay?"

The employees nodded their heads before they began to walk out of the room, leaving Hunter and Amy behind. She was still on her knees and crying when he took her in his arms and just held her for a moment.

"I can't believe he's gone. Matthew Moore Hardy is gone. Did he even knew I loved him?" she sobbed.

"I'm sure he knew you loved him, Ames. Matt knew you loved him. I'm so sorry this had to happen. And, like I said before, this is not your fault. I know he'll always watch over you and Jeff," he declared as he kissed her forehead gently.

Amy just kept her mouth shut.

X

_20 minutes later..._

"Ladies and gentlemen, just moments ago, we lost one of the brightest superstars earlier tonight. Matthew Moore Hardy will be sorely missed around here and I know all of you will miss him just as much as we missed him. So, at this time, I would like all of you in the audience to remain silent and standing as the timekeeper ring the bell ten times," Vince announced.

Hunter and Amy were not too far from where Vince and his family were standing at. The rest of the superstars and divas were either standing behind them, standing in front of them or standing next to them and they had their heads hung low in sorrow. She looked around the arena and saw everyone was crying, holding up signs saying Matt will be missed and even some was hugging each other. She never knew how much Matt meant so much to these people.

"Are you okay?" Hunter whispered in her ear.

She just nodded her head. But, the truth is, she couldn't tell him how torn up she was over losing not only her former boyfriend, but one of her best friends. And it hurt really badly. The fact that he took his own life because she fell in love with 'The Game' must've tore him up on the inside.

"I don't know if I will be able to go on from this," Amy admitted as they made their way towards the back.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" he asked as they headed towards his locker room.

"I don't know. I mean, since all of this happened, all I could think about is how he could take his own life just because I love you. And then, after I saw him bleeding to death, I thought I could get over it. But, I can't get over it. And I don't know if I'm ever gonna be able to move on from that. I'm gonna be having nightmares about that for a long time," she explained.

"We're all gonna be having nightmares about what happened tonight, baby girl. But, someone told me that the only way you can get over what happened is to talk about it," he said softly.

"Are you suggesting that I go see a shrink?" she asked, looking at him in disbelief.

"No. I know for a fact you're not crazy. I suggest you go and talk to a therapist. Sort out your feelings on this matter. Let you intentions be known. I'm pretty sure you will be able to go forward with this. Besides, I need your support when I win the Royal Rumble next Sunday." he chuckled.

She couldn't help but giggle. "Thanks. I needed that from you. I guess you're right. I guess talking to someone could help me out some."

"I'm glad you agreed with me. So, why don't we go back to the hotel and relax with a glass of wine? And you can tell me some stories about you and Matt," Hunter suggested with a grin.

"I love you, Hunter," Amy said as she went into his arms.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, too, baby girl. And don't worry about a thing. We'll get through this, like we always do."

_I hope so, _she thought as they went inside.

**Final chapter up next! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	3. The Royal Rumble and the aftermath

**And we're at the end of the story! Thank you for loving this story to pieces. It took me a little while to put this story together but I made it through and I'm so happy with the results. Thank you again!**

**The results on RAW this past Monday night did me a whole lotta good this time. DX ruled the show, hands down! I can't wait until Survivor Series next week but I'm also gonna be bittersweet about the pay per view because we're gonna have to say good-bye to Amy 'Lita' Dumas!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Just for the purpose of this fic, I'm making Hunter the number one entrant in the Royal Rumble, but, him and Kurt Angle being the last two still stand, plus, Rock's the WWF (at the time, it was the WWF in this story) champion, instead of Chris Jericho.**

X

_January 27, 2002..._

_The Royal Rumble..._

All the superstars, divas, production crews, road agents and even the entire McMahon family gathered around the monitors backstage to watch Triple H and Kurt Angle battle it out for the chance to face The Rock for the undisputed championship at Wrestlemania 18. Everyone held their breaths when Hunter went over the top rope, but they breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't hit the ground. Angle was in the ring, celebrating his victory, thinking he had won...

Until he turned around and saw Hunter standing in the ring, who raised his arms up in the air in his signature stance.

Pissed off and frustrated, Angle furiously charged at his arch rival, but Hunter ducked his attempted blow and planted him with his famous face buster, which caused Angle to fall back against the ropes. Taking advantage of the opportunity of a lifetime, Hunter charged at him and clotheslined him over the top rope and watched with a smirk on his face as Angle landed on the ground!

He did it! Hunter had won!

"_Here is your winner of the 2002 Royal Rumble match, Triple H!" _Lillian Garcia announced.

Hunter raised his arms up in the air and soaked in the roaring cheers from the crowd. Then, he sunk down on his knees and began to sob, allowing the tears to fall from his eyes. He couldn't believe this was happening. Eight months of excruciating pain and the constant therapy on his leg, he knew it was all worth it. Now, he's going to Wrestlemania to become the undisputed champion once again.

Just then, he felt a pair of arms being wrapped around his neck. When he looked up, he watched Amy hugging him tightly. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her around the room, laughing and crying at the same time. When he sat her down, onlookers were shocked to see them kissing passionately.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. You deserve it," Amy said as they pulled apart.

"I not only did this for me, I did this for us. We're made it this far, baby girl, and I couldn't be more happier in my life right now. You're my inspiration for winning this match," Hunter said. He was smiling.

"I'm your inspiration? How sweet of you, baby. I love you." she smiled in returned and allowed the tears to fall from her eyes.

"Amy, I love you so much. I just realized how much you really mean to me. I don't wanna be without you. When we're together, I feel like I'm on top of the world. I feel like I can accomplish anything whenever you're near me. So, with my victory, I have something I just have to ask you."

She was shocked to see him get down on one knee. One of the crew members ran down to the ring and handed Hunter a small black velvet box. More fresh tears fell from her eyes when he opened up the box and revealed a beautiful, sparking diamond ring. He then took it out and slid it on her finger.

"Amy Christine Dumas, I love you so much. I can't live without you and I wanna spend the rest of my life being with you and only you. So, to make this special night complete, I'm asking you, from my heart to yours, will you marry me? Baby, will you be my wife and the mother of my children?" Hunter asked.

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed as she jumped in his arms once again. The crowd went nuts for the newly engaged couple and confetti started falling down from the ceiling.

"Oh, Ames. You just made me the happiest man in the world. I love you so much!" Hunter squealed before he leaned over and planted a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you, too, Hunter. You mean the world to me. I can't wait to become Mrs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley," Amy said through her tears.

"Mrs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley? I like the sound of that!" he exclaimed again.

They kissed again in the middle of the ring, with the crowd cheering behind them.

X

_After the show..._

_10 minutes later..._

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to propose a toast, to Amy and Hunter, I wish you all the best in the world as you two embark on a new journey into love and marriage," Vince declared as he clinked his champagne glass with Linda.

"I'll drink to that," Shane declared with a smile on his face. He clinked his glass with his wife Marissa.

Amy and Hunter clinked their glasses together and they kissed again. It felt so good to be able to celebrate their upcoming marriage to the people who loved them.

"So, when's the wedding?" Linda asked out of the blue.

"Actually, Amy and I wanna get married right after Wrestlemania. We know it's so soon but I can't wait to make her my wife. We also decided to have a simple, small wedding. You know, just with our friends and family being there, that's all," Hunter explained.

"Also, we were wondering if you give us a week off so we could go on our honeymoon. We're planning on going to Paris, France," Amy jumped in.

"Absolutely, honey. And don't you worry about a thing. Stephanie and I will help you plan the wedding," Linda said, smiling.

"Thank you, Linda. Speaking of Stephanie, do you know where she went?" Amy asked.

"She's in her office, working on storylines for this week's show. Why don't you go and see her?" Vince suggested.

"I will. I'll be right back," Amy said before she leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Hunter's lips. Then she sat her champagne glass down on the table and left the room in a quick stride.

To her surprise, Stephanie was approaching her, wearing a tainted smile on her face. Amy immediately embraced her friend warmly.

"How are you doing, Steph?" Amy asked as they pulled apart.

"I'm doing fine, really. I really wanna congratulate you and Hunter on your upcoming marriage. I really do. I think you two make a perfect couple," Stephanie said softly. She grabbed Amy's hand gently.

"Thank you, girlie. And I know it's been hard for you to deal with it, but, rest assure, someone will capture your heart and treasure it forever, Stephanie. All you have to do is look far and beyond," Amy said, smiling.

"You know what? You're right, honey. There is a man out for me and I'm gonna look for him. Matter of fact, there's someone that I had my eye on for a while. Thank you, Ames. I really needed that. Tell Hunter I said good luck." Stephanie kissed her on her cheek and skipped down the hallway when she spotted Chris Jericho coming out of his locker room.

_No problem, Stephanie. No problem at all, _Amy thought, grinning from ear to ear.

X

_A hour later..._

_Hunter and Amy's hotel room..._

"So Stephanie and Jericho are talking? How did that happen?" Hunter asked calmly. He and Amy was laying in bed with their arms around each other.

"I just told her that someone will come along and he will capture her heart. When Jericho came out of his locker room, she practically skipped down the hallway," Amy said, then she burst out laughing.

"Well, at least she took your advice. Lords knows what would've happen if she didn't." he chuckled.

"Tell me about it."

"So, Mrs. Helmsley, how happy are you right now?"

"Honestly, I had never been this happy before, Mr. Helmsley. I mean, you just made me feel so special and so enchanted. I don't know why I feel this way but I don't wanna this to ever go away."

"Well, in that case, how about a preview of what's gonna happen on our honeymoon?" Hunter leaned down and started kissing her, first lightly, then more passionately. Amy moaned in his mouth when he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth. Thank God both of them were naked because if they were fully clothed, it would've been difficult to get busy.

"I like this so far, Mr. Helmsley," she moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her heated flesh. He ran his hands all over her body; stopping to tease and caress her breasts with his fingertips. Another moan escaped from her lips when his thumbs brushed against her swollen, sore nipples; making them ever more hard by the second. And when he leaned down and fastened his mouth around her nipples, that's when she knew she had died and gone to pleasure heaven.

Hunter went further down; kissing her stomach, his tongue entering her belly button. Amy ran her fingers through his sandy blond hair and screamed out his name when he parted her legs and slipped one finger inside her swollen opening. Amy cried out in pure pleasure when he slipped another finger inside of her. Then he draped her legs over his broad shoulders and split her open with his thumb and forefinger, which caused the juices to escape from her labia.

She screamed out again when he leaned down and started nibbling on her vaginal walls slowly, his tongue tracing her swollen clit with expertise. She threw her head back against the pillows and cried out his name when she reached her peak, but that just made him more hungry for her. When he bit down on her clit more harshly, that's when she went over the edge all over again.

Amy breathed heavily for a moment before she turned Hunter over on his back. She leaned down and started nibbling on his lips gently, causing a shiver to go up and down his spine. She broke the kiss and started nibbling on his neck and shoulders, eliciting a strangled moan escaping from his throat. Her kissed went down to his massive chest, nibbling and sucking on his rock hard nipples like they were raw candy.

This time, Hunter moaned her name when Amy went further down his body; kissing his washboard stomach, her acid tongue entering his belly button. He ran his fingers through her long red hair and groaned when she finally took him in his soft mouth. It didn't take him long to climax, anyway.

Not wanting to wait any longer, he flipped her over on her back and moved on top of her. She moaned again when he easily slid inside of her swollen opening. Amy had an orgasm immediately when Hunter braced himself and started rocking in and out of her with ease. She wrapped her legs over his back and ran her hands up and down his back, stopping to grip his perfectly rounded ass with her fingers. That sent him over the edge; resulted in him pounding deeper and deeper inside of her.

Amy cried out his name as spasms after spasms erupted into her. Hunter managed to lean down and cover her lips with his own, kissing her hungrily, like a man possessed. She dug her fingers in his back and screamed out his name when she reached her peak, the floodgates opening up inside her intimate walls. Heightened by his own climax, he groaned in her ear; holding her tightly and making sure she came.

Laying side by side and breathing heavily afterwards, Hunter and Amy looked at each other lovingly and smiled. She then laid her head against his broad chest and breathed in his strong masculine scent.

"That was wonderful, Mrs. Helmsley," Hunter said, breaking the silence.

"You're telling me, Mr. Helmsley." Amy giggled.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, Ames. But, you already know that, right?"

She looked up at her fiancé with her brown eyes sparkling with so much love and affection.

"Yes, I know that, Hunt. I love you, too.

To make a long story short, Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Amy Christine Dumas were married on March 19, 2002, two days after 'The Game' became the undisputed champion at Wrestlemania 18.

One year later, the couple welcomed their first child into the world; a baby girl they name Jocelyn Maria Helmsley.

**The end!**

**Please review!**


End file.
